


24. Rimming

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [1]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Wordcount: 100-500, because Tyler's booty is a thing of beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: Tyler holds to his chest like he's forgotten what air is and whispers the sweetest blasphemies as Josh pays worship to his body.





	

Of all of Tyler's senses, touch is right now the one elevated above all others. The cool pillow under his shoulders, one arm over his red face and the other over his jackhammering heart, Josh's strong and rough hands holding him up under his thighs, Josh's soft hair tickling his skin, and Josh's mouth, oh god, that mouth...

Sometimes when he's high on energy he dives right in like it's his last meal and leaves Tyler making the most undignified high-pitched noises at every wave, but right now he's being slow and deliberate as a beautiful torture. Instead of gasps and squeals at his most sensitive nerves being assaulted in the best way, he breathes in deep rhythm to the hot and caring caress of Josh's tongue, up and down, up and down, simple but oh so effective.

There's no doubt he instantly becomes hard from this kind of attention and his length is literally standing right there and aching, but it somehow feels so _wrong_ to pleasure himself when he's already being taken care of. So Tyler just holds to his chest like he's forgotten what air is and whispers the sweetest blasphemies as Josh pays worship to his body.

Every so often Josh pulls his mouth away to breathe, but it's never far away and he always make sure to whisper the softest words for the warmth of his breath to ghost Tyler's skin. Even when he plays dirty it's oh so sweet. About how lovely Tyler is, how gentle when he needs to be and how fierce when he needs to be, and how he's worth every wonderful thing he gets. Even while the rest of his body is running a mile a minute, Tyler can feel a sated smile dopey with the sensations and the essence of Josh.

At any time that smile can turn into a bit lip and rapid breathing when Josh moves his face back in and curls his tongue over that _really_ sensitive bit of skin. His mind screams but the actual words sound far away and under water, all words he loves and wants Josh to know if he could just actually _speak_ and there's not white-hot pleasure engulfing him even if he wants that and oh god-

Tyler lies in a boneless pile of contentment more often than not afterwards, Josh carefully laying back flat instead of just dropping his legs because he's that thoughtful, and before heading for the bathroom to clean off and bring back a water for Tyler, he'll press the softest of kisses right at the base of his singer's stomach. And also more often than not Tyler goes red one more time at that touch, right there in his stomach is where he feels the aching the hardest sometimes.


End file.
